A Day In The Life
by Captain113518931
Summary: A day in the life of Charles Weasley


**This story was written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. The prompts I have used are "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." - To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee and Shadow.**

* * *

#

"_You never really understand_  
_a person until you consider things from his point of view - until you climb_  
_into his skin and walk around in it._" - To Kill A Mockingbird, Harper Lee

#

* * *

Charlie Weasley woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight streaming through his window. He was excited for another day of work. He loved his job as he always had a passion for dragons, even when he was a small child. He got up and made his queen sized bed. His sheets had been all tangled up from the good nights sleep he had gotten. Charlie always made his bed. He liked to keep his apartment neat and tidy. He often took pride in his cleanliness and it made him happy to know that his mother would approve of his living standards. Once he had made his bed Charlie jumped in for a quick shower and got dressed into a white button up flannelette shirt and black tracksuit pants. He then made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He had his usual full breakfast consisting of bacon, sausages and eggs with English breakfast tea. He often had this breakfast because it reminded him of the breakfast he used to have at home. He often missed his mother's cooking. Once he had finished his hearty breakfast he put on his black combat boots, grabbed his leather jacket and cleaned his teeth, before heading off to work.

After arriving at the main entrance, Charlie quickly made his way to his locker to put on his protective gear. Once at his locker he got his heat proof gloves, put on his h head gear and chest armour and went off to get his roster. The roster was a list of the tasks a person needed to complete during the day although on some days there were twenty tasks to complete and on others there were one or two. Charlie looked and saw that he had three tasks to complete. The first task was to check the Swedish Short-Snout nest for eggs. The second task was to assist in moving the Chinese Fireball to the transportation dock and the third and final task was to feed the Hungarian Horntail. Charlie couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Charlie slowly enters the pen where they keep the female Swedish Short-Snout. He observed his surroundings for any danger. There was a clear path outlined by thick forrest, leading up to the nest. Charlie noticed the dragon was asleep, with its large, scaly tail creating a barrier between him and the nest. Charlie quietly approached the nest and crept softly around the tail. He went right up to the twiggy nest and peeked inside, however, he was disappointed to find the nest empty. As he was tip toeing away from the nest and the dragon, Charlie accidentally stepped on a twig that had fallen off the nest. A loud snap resounded through the pen and suddenly there was a giant shadow hanging over Charlie. He knew that the dragon had woken up and he needed to escape quickly. He began running through the thick forrest path towards the gate. The dragon violently swishing his tail, knocking down and destroying the surrounding forrest. Charlie kept running whilst dodging the debris and the frantic dragon, unfortunately he was knocked down by a falling branch. His adrenaline kicked in and he was able to quickly push the branch off and continue running. He reached the gate and pushed it open. He quickly locked the gate behind him and used his wand to send a flare for a team to come and calm the dragon down. Once the team had arrived, he made his way over to his second task.

* * *

As Charlie arrived at his second task, he noticed that the Chinese Fireball had been given a tranquilliser potion. They often gave those sorts of potions to the dragons when they needed to be moved because it made them easier to transport and they weren't as dangerous. "Charlie! Good, you've arrived. Are you ready to move him?" One of his colleagues called out to him. "Ready!" Charlie called back as they all surrounded the large dragon.  
"On three! One! Two! Three! Wingardium Leviosa!" The group all pointed their wands at the dragon and gently levitated him. This was the easiest way to move the dragons. They slowly moved him, making sure to keep him level. They had to transport him to another site in Australia for breeding purposes.  
The group was halfway to the transportation dock when disaster struck. The tranquilliser wore off and the dragon began to lash out. Thinking fast, Charlie got hold of the emergency tranquilliser using the '_accio_' spell. He quickly filled the needle and ran towards the dragon, avoiding its violent spasms of fear. Just as Charlie was getting close to the dragon, its tail swung down and knocked Charlie clean off his feet. He quickly rolled out of the way as the dragon took another swipe with its tail. He quickly got back on his feet and sprinted back towards the dragon. After dodging a few for attempted blows, he was finally able to tranquillise the dragon. "Well done Charlie!" His group cheered. Charlie blushed.  
"Alright! Let's continue!" The group reassembled and finally got the Chinese Fireball to the transportation dock.

* * *

Charlie entered the on site abattoir to collect the meat he needed for his final task of the day. He hated the abattoir. It smelled really bad and there was blood all over the horrible white walls. He quickly grabbed a bucket and filled it with livers and kidneys. It took all his strength not to throw up. He finally made his way towards the service tower. The service tower was a tower that gave a birds eye view of the dragon's pen. This was useful because it provided better protection that the protective gear and allowed for the food to be delivered quickly. Charlie stood at the top of the tower and poured the livers and kidneys into the Hungarian Horntail's pen. He stayed and watched as the dragon began bouncing up and down in excitement. Charlie always thought that dragons were seriously misunderstood creatures. He observed as a tiny new born Hungarian Horntail slowly crept out from under its excited mother's wing. Its mother soon began feeding it and bathing it by burning off all the loose scale on its back. Charlie laughed at the way the mother dragon fussed over her baby. It reminded him of his own mother.

* * *

As soon as he got back to his apartment, Charlie jumped into the shower. He washed off the hard work of the day and let the warm water caress his rough skin. After spending a good half an hour in the shower, he eventually got out and got dressed into his blue cotton pyjamas. The cotton felt so good against his skin after wearing heavy nylon tracksuit pants all day. Once he was dressed he went out to the kitchen to cook his dinner. He had his usual dinner of Roast beef with peas and carrots. Then once dinner was done he would wash up whilst singing the Weird Sisters at the top of his lungs. That often resulted in a few broken windows but Charlie didn't care. Once the washing up was finished, he would read for an hour or so before getting ready for bed. He cleaned his teeth and turned down his bed but before he got in he had to send an owl to his parents. Charlie promised his mum and dad that he would write everyday when he first left home. That was five years ago but he still writes every day just like he promised. He finally climbed into bed after sending the letter and fell into a peaceful sleep. He dreamt of dragons that night.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading**

**-Captain113518931**


End file.
